


Busting Out, in a Manner of Speaking

by sleepdeprivedtechie



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Serving one back, Sorry Not Sorry, random coming out story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepdeprivedtechie/pseuds/sleepdeprivedtechie
Summary: Ichigo has more than one thing hiding in his room; Yuzu finds one of them.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 80
Collections: Welcome to Horny Jail!!





	Busting Out, in a Manner of Speaking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mossbeast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossbeast/gifts), [ArisuAmiChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisuAmiChan/gifts).



> I got a brain-worm from reading what I've come to deem as the "Horny Jail" series of posts between these two great writers. I apologize if its not up to snuff, but this is definitely *not* in my wheel house.

Yuzu opens the door to her brother's bedroom without knocking; she knows Saturdays are his sparring days with Mr. Arrancar, so he's not going to be home until late. As she starts picking up laundry from the floor, she can't help think the room is more of a pig sty than usual. The sheets, which have been changed twice already this week, are a rumpled mess and there are clothes all over the place; some don't even look like Ichi-nii's. As she's picking up the discarded clothes and things around the room, something thuds onto the ground. Yuzu can't believe what she finds laying on the floor in front of her. 

****

Ichigo only has one thing on his mind as he storms home from Urahara's shop. He just wants to get back to his room and get off. Grimmjow has been doing nothing but teasing and goading for weeks now; fighting has gone from feats of sheer power, to close quarter combat. The arrancar has been taking every chance he can get to press up against him, or touch him, even breathe on him. Ichigo finds himself losing footing and the upper hand often, now that he's so pent up and frustrated. Today, Grimmjow had him pinned up against a rock, close enough to fantasize about the bigger man finally just biting the hollow space between his neck and shoulder; big, calloused hands finding their way up his chest and down his pants, maybe even inside him. Ichigo is starting to long for the warmth of the other man, as the feel of the artificial cock ramming into him when he plays is starting to not be enough. Especially, knowing his object of desire is always up in the ceiling, watching. Besides, all the close calls while sparring are making Ichigo suspect Grimmjow knows about *his* "peeping Tom" sessions, but he won't be the first one to crack and admit anything. 

Little does Ichigo know, Grimmjow is having the exact same idea; "get back to Ichigo's ceiling and watch the show." He could almost feel the hard on the kid popped when he pinned Ichigo's front to the rock down in the basement of Urahara's shop. He was so tempted to finally reach around front and tease those nipples with his blunt fingernails; listen to all the moans and noises that would spill from the berry's mouth when he nips that spot just behind Ichigo's ear, then pull away, ever the tease. His resolve is starting to waver, but again he will not be the first to cave in. Grimmjow cracks the space between realms right into his den away from home in Ichigo's room, only to find a rather distraught blonde girl sitting on the bed, the purple dildo beside her. Realizing the little human is one of Berry's sisters he cracks a sinister smile and thinks, "oh this is going to be good." It's not the show he came for, but it will be a show nonetheless. 

****

When Ichigo barges into his room, the last thing he's expecting is his innocent, little sister Yuzu, sitting next to his favorite toy of late. Fuck, with all the use its been getting lately he got lazy with hiding it. He remembers now cleaning up after his last session and just chucking it in the room to "deal with later." Yuzu looks at her quickly reddening brother as he stupidly says "it's not what you think!"

She looks up at Ichigo with those sweet, but hard as steel, accusing eyes and says to him "are you being safe?"

"What?!" since that was not the question either men in the room were expecting.

"Are you being safe? With the... person you are seeing?" Yuzu doesn't want to make any assumptions about her brother. 

Walking into his room now and settling down on the bed next to his sister, Ichigo thinks "safe is a relative term when the person you are constantly thinking about while getting off is usually trying to kill you." Instead, he opts for saying, "There is no one. Well, not really; I haven't said anything to *him* yet."

"Does anyone else know?"

“No... I don't think so... I mean, you are the first person I've actually said it out loud to."

With doe eyes turned on him, Yuzu says "Well, I love you no matter what Ichi-nii; and when you are ready, I'm pretty sure dad and Karin will too." She bounces up and gives him a peck on the forehead.

As she goes to leave, Ichigo is rather floored by the whole interaction. Yuzu was more worried about his well-being than whatever embarrassing things she could have asked about. Thank God it was her and not Karin that found it; that little hell-spawn would never have let him live it down. Needless to say, Grimmjow certainly didn't think the interaction would finish without some kind of fight or teasing that would turn Ichigo into a literal strawberry.

Before Yuzu leaves, she turns back to her brother and says, "Oh! By the way, do you know there's a hole in the ceiling just over your bed? While I was waiting for you to come home, I thought I might have heard an animal rustling around up there. Might wanna check it out or fix it before a mouse lands on you while you sleep!"

SHIT!

**Author's Note:**

> I have led these touch starved, voyeuristic idiots to the proverbial water; now someone quench their thirst!


End file.
